


True And Deep As the Sea

by FalovesPa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Red is the Rose, Singing, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalovesPa/pseuds/FalovesPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My intended, who's brought me love and light, sings to me on the happiest of days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True And Deep As the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Bofur's vows sung to "Red is the Rose."

Under a blue diamond sky, surrounded by friends and family and standing before our dear Balin, I turn to my fiance with a resolve as sturdy as expertly crafted armor.

I have waited to say these vows, my own invention, for months now – to express not only my love for and devotion to Bofur, but my gratitude.

You see, he alone took the time to show me — irascible, downhearted me, deeply scarred from so many broken promises in my life — the beauty of living through humor and hope. He saw something wonderful in me long before I could see it for myself. He got to know me, he learned my story, he came alive when I smiled.

I repeat to myself that I will say my vows, and listen to his, without crying, without peppering him with kisses before the ceremony ends.

“Bofur, you are more than my love,” I tell him, from memory, my voice already breaking. “You brought me a new life. You helped me see through my anger and sadness. You showed me the joy of dancing in the rain…”

Tears race down my cheeks and hide under my chin. My armor has cracked.

Just like that, I can’t go on. A succession of short gasps replaces the final lines. I had rehearsed the vow daily, stoically, with no problem. I dreamed of it. But only now do I understand the truth of my own words.

I can’t begin to describe the pride and love on Bofur’s face right now, even as I sob away. Until I met him, I had never seen a twinkle in anyone’s eye, only darkness. His light practically blinds me. He wipes my tears with gentle fingertips and I smile back, then whisper, “you go ahead.”

My hopeless romantic gets down on one knee, as he did when he proposed. Seeing one arm outstretched toward me, the other over his heart, I realize he plans to sing his vows to me:

Before I knew your name, I knew you were the one

I knew you were the love for me

You let me stand strong and faithful by your side

An honor as true and deep as the sea

The sniffs and whimpers from Balin and the small crowd nearly drown out Bofur’s dedication to me. I will soon join them, feeling a new deluge building behind my eyes. But for the moment, I simply look at him, my heart about to fly from my chest, as he stands back up.

Dropping my bouquet of white roses, I reach for Bofur’s sweet face and bring it to mine, kissing him before I should.

Balin pronounces us married.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my "Imagine Bofur singing his wedding vows to you" on imaginexhobbit. Also found on my blog supercoolkitty.tumblr.com.


End file.
